Oh Chronos!
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Takes a place after the Justice League Unlimited 2 part episode called: "The once and Future Thing" at the end Chronos tries to get away but is sent into an infinite time loop to right before he time leaps. WARNING! Contains spanking and sexual content!


Warning: Spanking and Some Sexual Content

This is a fantasy that Jenna had, so I wrote her a story based on it. It is based off of a Justice League animated movie of which I sadly forget the name since I don't own it and it has been a good while since I watched it with her

David stared at his wife, Miriam. Deja vu... a strange feeling that everything that happened now had happened before. His wife continued to harp on him, and he felt like this had definitely already taken place... True, Miriam often reamed him a new one, but this felt far too exact; he felt like he could actually speak her words before she did. He tried to do so, in fact, but his stubborn lips refused to form the words. Was he paralyzed in some way?

It was as if he were outside of himself looking in, and as David felt himself start to speak, saying the words he had known he would say, a sense of panic began to work it's way into his mind. The deja vu did not pass, and David began to fear what might have caused this strange helpless state. After all, David WAS working on time travel technology... In fact, he was about to escape Miriam's tirade by jumping into a wormhole created by his latest invention, a time travel belt.

David knew that it didn't matter that he actually hadn't done it yet; it was entirely possible that this was backlash from something that was GOING to go wrong. In that case, how far into the future could he remember? David wracked his brain for memories that he would not yet have, and found more. The League had become involved, and they had taken his device! Batman! Batman must have tampered with the machine. What had he done?

David watched through eyes that felt like they were not his own as he jumped into the wormhole... Then everything started all over again. Once more Miriam stood there yelling at him as he stood there, unable to affect his own fate. But wait! Something was different... a subtle change; Miriam's expression. Her actions were the same, but David could see her face no longer matched her own words. He concentrated on his own face, but his expression was the same as before, all rehearsed.

Miriam somehow seemed to be changing the loop! David strained, but he could not alter his own side of it. What did she know that he didn't? The loop began again, and David certainly did not like the new look that came over her face this time. Not only had her attitude changed, but she showed yet more control, and this time when David went to jump into the wormhole, Miriam reached out, grabbing his hand. David only stared, still locked in the paralysis of the time loop.

She seemed to struggle, then spoke haltingly, each word an effort. "Not... this... time!" Her motions became more fluid as she moved, and Miriam sat roughly, throwing her helpless husband over her knee. Her words seemed more clear this time. "I'll teach you...!" Miriam's hand came down on David's upturned ass, and he realized belatedly that she was spanking him! David could not even yelp in surprise; he had no control over his vocal capacity.

He could only feel the pain of her halting angry slaps, unable to react in any way. David's panic increased. What if this glitch in time turned into Miriam spanking him forever, him helpless to stop it? David watched through shocked eyes as she pulled his pants down. The sight of her hand striking his reddening flesh inflamed his sense of dread.

Then, mercifully, it stopped. David saw the loop had reset itself, regardless of the fact that he had not jumped into the portal. David pondered what this meant as he observed the replay of their actions. Miriam grabbed him earlier this time, her actions no longer jerky, her words clear. "You're going to suffer for this!" What enabled her to act against the flow of time? David's thoughts were driven from his mind as her hand came down again, and he was left wondering instead how severe this infinite spanking was going to become.

Once again David could not even cry out in pain as she punished him, and her swats became harder; this he felt all too well. As her hand rained down blows upon his tender globes against which he could not protect himself, he bore the pain in forced silence, and finally David felt his first success at movement if it could be called success: tears now flowed from his eyes. At first a wave of hope coursed through him; perhaps these tears meant he was gaining at least some control over his reluctant body...

This hope turned to despair as he realized that she was progressing far faster than he was. All his new found control allowed him to do was whimper and weakly struggle as she swatted him, and as the loop reset, he realized he would have to start all over again, her spanking him longer and stronger each time despite his best efforts to gain enough control to at least give her pause. All he seemed capable of doing was developing the ability to scream and struggle in futile efforts to break her superior grip on the situation and him.

For every mountain of effort he expended to shift slightly out of line of that vengeful hand, Miriam would easily shrug him back into position, lining up his buttocks perfectly before her hand landed. After some time of this repetition, David realized he was wasting his time and struggled to crane his neck back to look at her. She wore a determined look upon her face that filled him with fear. As she struck his welted ass, he managed only one word. "...Please!..."

Miriam glared down at David's prone form, "Please what? Please forgive me for trapping you in an episode of Quantum Leap, Miriam? I think not, David. I'm just getting warmed up here, too, you apparently still have no idea yet how selfish what you've done is!"

David thought ahead. "Y-you can see what happens in the future too..."

Miriam nodded curtly, her hand coming down harder than ever as she retrained her squirming husband. "Damn straight. I asked for us to go back the way we were before..." David saw with regret that Miriam wasn't really angry as she claimed; the fury was a facade to hide how sad his arrogance had made her. "...I just wanted to start over..."

David fumbled awkwardly as the painful stinging slaps took their effect, trying instinctively to flee his wife's embrace, but Miriam held him fast. Panic continued to rise in him as they began another loop in which Miriam grabbed him right from the start; no time to even try to escape. "H-honey, I-I may have made a mistake..."

Miriam's eyes flashed. "May have? That's exactly why I'm doing this David! I may have been a bit bitchy from time to time, but when you discovered power, you forgot your place; I'm going to remind you what it is!"

David flailed as her hands tore his pants down and began their work of swatting his naked ass. "Yow! Wait a sec! This is insane, Miriam... why can't we just talk this over like adults?"

Miriam's grip was implacable, and her hand sure as it found his clenching cheeks. "Because you have been acting like a kid! You've gotten us both stuck here like this forever David; you! It's your fault! And if I'm gonna be stuck like this I'm going to help you learn something about repercussions while we're at it!"

David could see that Miriam was crying, despite her best attempts not to. He felt a horrible sting of regret for not listening to her when she had asked him to veer away from his power hungry course now. He had tampered with time too much, and she was right... it was his fault. His shame in this mixed with the humiliation of being spanked like this by Miriam, and he shouted back. "I just wanted you to be happy! I did this so you would stop...!"

Miriam yelled at him again, "But I did stop being like that, David! I was wrong... the stuff we got wasn't worth it, and I apologized... but you wouldn't listen, so don't try to pin it all on me, take responsibility dammit!" Her hand became a blur as she drastically picked up the pace, spanking him hard and fast, and David writhed about in pain and terror, the thought occurring to him that she would always be fresh this way; her arm wasn't going to get tired, so she could theoretically spank him this badly for all eternity.

Miriam pushed David forward and he found that position could make things worse as her hand repeatedly found the very sensitive under-curve of his ass. He bucked hard at the new-found feeling, but Miriam still exercised complete control over him, as her shapely legs moved to pin his own powerfully, holding him close to her hips. David began to scream and yelp with each slap, so Miriam knew that it was having the desired effect. She felt sorry for him the way he floundered in her lap, but she wanted him to know how serious she was, too. The two of them needed to establish a middle ground.

David felt the loop start again and Miriam started right in hard and fast, not bothering to allow him to catch his breath. His voice hitched as he struggled and cried out in pain. David found to his dismay that though he was also fresh in body from the last spanking, in some way his mind remembered the pain, and despite the fact that Miriam had a unmarked ass to slap, he still anticipated and felt as if it were all connected agony. The muscles in his thigh flexed desperately as if knowing what was to come too well for their own good.

"Ahhh! Miriam, please!" David wrestled with whatever spacial anomaly that still made his movements difficult yet had so little effect now upon Miriam, and turned to look over his own shoulder, immediately regretting the view; seeing Miriam lift her hand back to slap him again only made him clench that much harder. Something about the helplessness of his situation amplified the pain, he was certain. Actually watching her hand collide with him and seeing the way his cheeks quivered afterward only added to the torture, so David dropped his head down and shut his eyes, screaming through clenched teeth. David arched his back expectantly for the next swat, and realized that not seeing was worse now that he had seen.

David couldn't help but think what had gotten him into this position, and tears flowed down his face now too; partially pain and partially guilt that surfaced with Miriam's words. "I-I'm sorry, Miriam... your right, and I'm sorry I hurt you..." David's ass had been clenching so hard in anticipation and pain he was tired, and he had no idea how long they had been at this... it certainly felt like forever. He went limp, giving in to his pained exhaustion as well as relinquishing himself to Miriam. "Y-you can do this as long as you like... I deserve it..." David sobbed.

Miriam dragged a hand across her eyes to wipe the tears away as she halfheartedly continued to slap David's warm cheeks. "You won't ever pull this kind of stunt again?"

David nodded, his voice cracking from the dryness of his throat; all the screaming he had done each time her hand had connected with his buttocks had made him sore there as well. "Never. I went overboard, and I'm really sorry, honey..." David looked back at his wife with tear-stained eyes. "... do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Miriam gently tugged David's pants back up and then pulled him up to sit on the floor beside her as he grimaced. "I lost sight of what was important too, but I'm glad we can remember everything... that means there is hope, I think."

David brightened at her words. "You think so? Yeah... why not? I'm sure we can figure some way out of this!" David started to rise but Miriam caught his arm and pulled him back down. "Hold on there, soldier." Her wide smile spoke of mischief. "Since we have an eternity of five minute loops, why not make something fun of it first? I mean, can you imagine what sex could be like when we are both refreshed constantly?"

Miriam gave him a seductive smile, and her hand trailed to David's pants, unbuttoning his fly. As she lowered herself down to put him in her mouth, David leaned back, eyes wide at her sudden swing in attitude. Well, one thing was certain; he wasn't going to argue this part...


End file.
